thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Caesar Martinez/Staffel 3
Zeit der Ernte Die Woodbury-Überlebenden sehen eine Rauchwolke aus einem Wald aufsteigen. Sie stellen ein Team aus 6 Mann her und fahren die Unfallstelle zu untersuchen. Der Governor befiehlt auszuschwärmen und das Gelände zu sichern, während er sich das Wrack genauer anschaut. Um Munition zu sparen benutzt Caesar einen Baseball-Schläger. Er bemerkt zwei weibliche Zombies, die sich nähern. Mit einem Hieb gegen die Beine schaltet er den ersten Zombie aus. Dann widmet er sich der zweiten Untoten und erledigt sie mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf. Danach versucht der erste Zombie wieder nach ihm zu greifen. Er holt aus und erledigt auch sie. Der Governor findet einen Überlebenden im Wrack und holt ihn heraus, während Caesar weiterhin nach Zombies in der unmittelbaren Umgebung Ausschau hält. Die Gruppe bemerkt irgendetwas im Unterholz, doch es verstummt nach einiger Zeit, sodass sie es nicht weiter beachten und den Befehl erhalten zurück ins Camp zu fahren. Merle Dixon hat zwei weibliche Überlebende gefunden, die alles aus der Entfernung beobachtet haben. Sie und zwei Zombies, die sie dabei hatten, werden in die Autos geladen und nach Woodbury gefahren. Am nächsten Tag folgt er einer Gruppe unter Führung von Merle, die sich an einen Militärposten heranschleicht. Der Governor fährt mit einem Wagen und einer weißen Fahne vor und lenkt somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, während die Gruppe in Stellung geht. Mit einem Schuss auf den Anführer gibt der Governor das Zeichen alle zu erledigen. Caesar und die übrigen Männer schießen mit ihren Schnellfeuerwaffen auf die Soldaten, die nacheinander zu Boden gehen. Danach treten sie näher. Caesar bemerkt, wie einer zu fliehen versucht. Auch der Governor sieht den Flüchtling und erschießt ihn mit einer der neuen Waffen. Danach plündern sie das Lager und fahren zurück nach Woodbury. Dort erklärt der Governor der versammelten Bevölkerung, dass sie die Militärgruppe nicht retten konnten aber dankbar für die Güter sind, die sie gesammelt haben und nun nicht mehr brauchen. Bei diesen Worten senkt Caesar betroffen und voller Mitleid die Augen, schaut aber danach mit voller Entschlossenheit auf zu seinem Anführer. Er beendet seine Rede und die Versammlung mit dem Hinweis, dass sie aufeinander aufpassen sollen. Anruf In Woodbury finden die Vorbereitungen für ein Fest statt. Am Vormittag gibt es gekühlte Getränke. Caesar und Merle gehen gemeinsam über die Straße. Dabei verhandeln sie über den Kampf am Abend. Michonne bricht in die Arena ein und vernichtet die bereit gestellten Untoten für die Abendvorstellung. Darauf hin müssen Tim, Milton, Merle und Caesar losfahren um weitere Beißer zu organisieren. Sie kommen an einer Zombie-Falle an und sehen, dass dort einige Untote hinein gefallen sind. Mit ihrem Wagen holen sie das aufgespannte Netz mit den Toten aus der Grube. Milton möchte einen der Untoten haben, worauf hin ihm Merle eine Stange zuwirft. Der Tote kommt aus dem Netz und greift Milton sofort an. Dieser kann ihn gerade noch mit seinem geschützten Arm abwehren. Merle zieht den Untoten zurück und erledigt ihn. Caesar hat einen anderen Untoten gefunden und präsentiert diesen stolz Merle, wobei er scherzhaft darauf hinweist, dass eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen beiden besteht. Merle drückt den Zombie zu Boden und zieht ihm mit einer Zange die Zähne. Zurück in der Stadt geht Caesar auf seinen Wachposten an der Hauptmauer. Kurz darauf kommen Andrea und Michonne ans Tor. Sie wollen die Stadt verlassen. Merle versucht sie aufzuhalten, sieht aber ihre Entschlossenheit. Er will dies kurz mit Caesar unter vier Augen besprechen. Als er sich zurückzieht kommt ihm Andrea hinterher. Er weist sie an zurück zu gehen. Dann geht er zum Tor und öffnet es. Von den beiden Frauen geht jedoch nur Michonne hinaus. Andrea bleibt in der Stadt. Caesar überwacht, wie Michonne die Stadt verlässt. Am Abend ist das große Event. Merle und Caesar begeben sich als Kämpfer in die Arena. Sie werden von den Bewohnern bejubelt. Sie beginnen zu kämpfen und schnell erkennt man, dass Merle der Überlegene von beiden ist. Um die Kämpfer herum sind sechs Zombies an Ketten aufgestellt. Nach einer Weile lässt Tim, der den Schiedsrichter spielt, die Ketten der Untoten länger machen, sodass die Kämpfer näher zusammengedrängt werden. Merle wirft Caesar in die Arme eines Untoten. Dieser hält den Mann gefangen, während Merle auf ihn eintreten kann. Nach kurzer Zeit lässt er sich über den Rücken von Caesar fallen und tritt den Untoten weg. Caesar liegt am Boden. Merle dreht ihn herum, platziert seinen Fuß auf dessen Brust und zählt ihn aus. Die Menge ist begeistert. Tod vor der Tür Am nächsten Tag geht Merle mit einer kleinen Gruppe los um Michonne zu erledigen. Er kommt allein zurück, bringt jedoch zwei Gefangene mit, Glenn und Maggie. Merle verhört Glenn und schlägt ihn dabei zusammen. Schließlich sperrt er einen Beißer zu ihm in den Verhörraum. Der Gefangene kann sich befreien und den Untoten erledigen. Merle, Caesar und der Governor treffen sich auf der Straße. Der Governor möchte wissen, wie es voran geht. Merle gesteht, dass er noch nichts in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Caesar merkt an, dass der Asiate sehr stark ist und den Beißer innerhalb weniger Minuten umlegen konnte. Darauf hin fragt er Merle, warum dieser den Beißer zu dem Gefangenen gesperrt hat. Er erklärt, dass Glenn ihn aufgeregt hat. Der Governor übernimmt das Verhör der Frau. Aber auch er hat kein Glück. Schließlich zwingt er sie sich ihr Oberteil und BH auszuziehen. Er führt sie zu Glenn in den Verhörraum. Caesar und Merle gehen zuerst hinein und halten Glenn unter Kontrolle. Der Governor richtet zuerst seine Waffe auf Maggie und dann auf Glenn. Maggie bricht schließlich ein und erklärt, dass sie das Gefängnis von Beißern gesäubert haben und zehn Personen sind. Die Gefangenen werden in der Zelle zurück gelassen. Der Governor, Merle, Caesar und Milton beraten sich. Milton kann nicht glauben, dass sie das Gefängnis mit so wenigen Leuten gesäubert haben. Doch der Governor will kein Risiko eingehen. Er fragt Merle nach seiner Loyalität, der ihm bestätigt, dass er ihm treu ist. Dann schickt er Caesar und Merle ein Erkundungsteam zusammen zu stellen um das Gefängnis auszuspähen. Siehe, dein Bruder Merle erhält vom Governor den Auftrag Glenn und Maggie zu beseitigen. Er geht zusammen mit Warren in den Verhörraum. Hierbei werden sie in einen Kampf mit den Gefangenen verwickelt, wobei Warren getötet wird. Maggie kann ein Maschinengewehr bekommen und bedroht Merle, der Glenn gefangen hält. Caesar kommt von hinten an Maggie heran. Sie dreht sich um und kann von Merle entwaffnet werden. Die Gefangenen werden erneut gefesselt und in den Verhörraum gebracht. Caesar besorgt zwei Säcke, die er dann den beiden überstülpt. Als sie Glenn und Maggie aus dem Haus bringen wollen, werden sie plötzlich von Rick und seiner Gruppe angegriffen, die mit Blend- und Nebelgranaten für Verwirrung sorgen und die beiden Gefangenen befreien. Der Governor ruft seine engsten Vertrauten zusammen. Merle und Caesar kommen zum Schluss. Merle erklärt, dass die Eindringlinge Warren getötet haben. Hierauf beschließt der Governor Patrouillen zu bilden. Die Männer kehren zurück zur Straße. Dort versuchen die Eindringlinge zur Nordbarriere durchzudringen. Sie eröffnen das Feuer und können die Fremden an eine Häuserwand drängen. Diese werfen jedoch erneut Nebelgranaten und flüchten zur Barriere. Caesar kämpft an Merles Seite hinter einem kleinen Schutzwall. Sie können schließlich entkommen, jedoch ergibt sich einer der Fremden. Er wird entwaffnet und sein Kopf in einen Sack gehüllt. Ganz Woodbury wird zusammen gerufen. Der Governor ist an seinem rechten Auge verletzt worden. Er hält eine Rede, in der er die Eindringlinge als Terroristen bezeichnet, die das stehlen wollen, was sie sich lange und mit viel Mühe aufgebaut haben. Er bezeichnet Merle als einen dieser Terroristen, der die Fremden zu ihnen geführt hat. Sofort bedrohen Caesar und Shupert ihn und lassen ihn entwaffnen. Dann wird der Mann hinein geführt, der sich ergeben hat. Der Governor erklärt, dass Merle sie an seinen Bruder Daryl verraten hat. Er zieht ihm den Sack vom Kopf. Die Brüder schauen sich ungläubig an. Kriegsrecht Die Menschenmenge fordert den Tot der beiden. Andrea versucht zum Governor durch zu dringen um die Freilassung ihrer Freunde zu erwirken. Caesar stellt sich vor sie und schüttelt mit dem Kopf um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie nicht näher an ihn heran darf. Dennoch ruft sie zum Governor herüber. Er entgegnet ihr, dass die Entscheidung über die beiden nicht bei ihm liegt. Zu den anderen gewandt verlangt er einen Kampf auf Leben und Tot. Der Sieger wird frei gelassen. Nachdem Merle seine Loyalität bekundet hat, beginnt er damit auf seinen Bruder einzuschlagen. Es werden einige Zombies herein geführt, gegen die sich die beiden Kämpfer behaupten müssen. Plötzlich wird in der Arena geschossen. Eine Rauch-Granate landet in der Mitte und vernebelt allen die Sicht. Panik bricht aus. Caesar kann ein kleines Mädchen vor einem Zombie retten und bringt es in Sicherheit. Merle und Daryl gelingt die Flucht. Bei diesem Überfall stirbt Haley. Am nächsten Morgen sind viele aus der Bevölkerung auf den Beinen. Sie wollen die Stadt verlassen und haben dafür das Nötigste zusammen gepackt. Einige kommen auch mit ihren Autos angefahren und hupen lautstark, dass ihnen das Tor geöffnet wird. Caesar steht auf der Mauer und hat Wachdienst. Durch den Lärm der vergangenen Nacht und das laute Geschrei der Menschen sind viele Zombies angelockt worden. Ihm gelingt es nicht die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als ein Mann dann mit seiner Autohupe protestiert zerrt er ihn mit vorgehaltener Waffe aus dem Wagen. Andrea kommt und bestimmt, dass dies der falsche Weg sei mit den Menschen umzugehen. Caesar lässt sich jedoch von ihr nichts sagen und fragt, wo der Governor sei. Ein Schrei lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Frau, die aus dem Norden der Stadt angerannt kommt. Caesar und Andrea laufen ihr entgegen. Es sind Zombies in der Stadt, die gerade einen Mann anfallen. Während Andrea sich um die beiden Zombies kümmert sichert Caesar die Frau vor dem Zombie, der ihr folgt. Richard Foster liegt verletzt am Boden. Keiner weiß, was zu tun ist. Der Governor kommt aus seinem Haus, erschießt den Mann und geht ohne ein Wort wieder hinein. Andrea folgt ihm um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Draußen auf der Straße wird das Volk unruhig. Milton geht ins Haus um den Governor zu einer Rede zu bitten. Als er ohne ihn wiederkommt versucht er mit dem Volk zu reden, doch sie beachten ihn nicht. Caesar verschafft ihm schließlich gehör. Er berichtet, dass die Stadt wieder sicher ist. Auf die Frage nach dem Governor kann er nur ausweichend antworten, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Andrea ergreift das Wort und schafft es mit einer ergreifenden Rede das Volk zu einigen. Zuflucht Caesar fährt mit dem Governor und einigen anderen Leuten zum Gefängnis. Dort hält er Hershel und Rick in Schach, bis ein gepanzerter Geldtransporter in den Außenhof fährt und einige Zombies entlädt. Er zieht sich zurück und überlässt den Gefängnis-Bewohnern ihrem Schicksal. Judas Er diskutiert mit Karen, darüber, ob Noah für die Armee eingezogen wird oder nicht. Er ist Asthmatiker und kommt deshalb schnell aus der Puste. Caesar führt nur Befehle aus. Andrea schaltet sich ein und fragt, was so schlimm sei. Schließlich lerne er nur sich selbst zu verteidigen. Darauf hin verdeutlicht Caesar, dass die beste Verteidigung eine Armee sei. In der Nacht hält er zusammen mit einigen der Neuen Wache an der Hauptmauer. Andrea kommt in einem Wagen vorgefahren. Caesar sitzt hinter einem schweren Maschinengewehr und fordert sie auf auszusteigen. Sie wird schließlich in die Stadt gelassen. Das Ultimatum Der Governor fährt zu einem Treffen mit Rick. Caesar, Milton und Andrea fahren im Wagen hinterher. Als sie ankommen, werden sie von Daryl und Hershel nervös empfangen. Er senkt schließlich seine Armbrust, nachdem Andrea und Hershel ihn besänftigen. Caesar lässt sich jedoch nicht von ihm einschüchtern. Andrea geht in das Gebäude um bei dem Kompromiss zu vermitteln. Sie wird jedoch umgehend hinaus geschickt. Draußen greifen einige Zombies an. Caesar nimmt sich seinen Baseballschläger und geht mit Daryl und Andrea den Untoten entgegen. Sie sehen eine kleine Gruppe Zombies zwischen den Speichertürmen. Caesar und Daryl lassen sich gegenseitig den Vortritt. Andrea geht schließlich vor und erledigt den ersten Zombie. Danach schließt sich Caesar an, gibt dabei jedoch Daryl den Spitznamen "Weichei"Im Original nennt er ihn "Pussy". Sie erledigen die Zombies schnell. Dabei erschießt Daryl einen Untoten mit einem Pfeil. Caesar will sich den Zombie dahinter vornehmen, doch diesen erledigt auch Daryl, diesmal mit seinem Messer. Nachdem sie fertig sind, durchsucht Daryl eine Leiche und findet ein Päckchen Zigaretten. Er bietet Caesar eine an, dieser lehnt jedoch ab mit dem Vorwand, dass er nur Menthol-Zigaretten rauchen würde. Sie reden darüber, wie Caesar den Umgang mit den Waffen erlernt hat. Er gibt zu, dass er die Zombies hasst dafür, dass sie ihm seine Frau und Kinder genommen haben. Danach nimmt er eine Zigarette an und raucht mit Daryl. Der Governor kommt aus der Besprechung. Die Gruppen trennen sich voneinander und fahren in ihre Lager zurück. Dort erklärt er Caesar und Milton, dass sie die Gefängnis-Bewohner töten werden, sobald sie Michonne übergeben haben. Der Fang Die Bewohner sammeln die Waffen zusammen. Caesar belädt einen Militärwagen damit. Milton kommt und fragt, wie viele zum Kampf gehen werden. Kurz angebunden erklärt er, dass alle gehen werden. Andrea tritt ebenfalls hinzu und will wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Milton erklärt ihr, dass dies eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme und Machtdemonstration sei. Dann geht er sofort weg den Governor suchen. Caesar lässt unterdessen auch die Waffen der Bewohner einziehen. Als Andrea die Straße entlang kommt, verlangt er auch ihre Waffe mit Munition. Sie weigert sich erst, gibt aber schließlich ihre Pistole und ein Magazin ab. Caesar wendet sich wieder den anderen Bewohnern zu. Wenig später kommen Tyreese und Sasha zu ihm und berichten, dass Andrea über die Westmauer geflüchtet ist. Er verständigt den Governor. Dieser erklärt den Neuen gegenüber, dass sie niemanden mit Gewalt in der Stadt behalten und ihr Verhalten richtig war. Er teilt sie für eine neue Aufgabe ein. Caesar geht zur Hauptmauer und lässt Shupert und die beiden anderen aus Tyreese’s Gruppe mitkommen. Während die meisten der Gruppe sofort einsteigen, bleiben Tyreese und Allen kurz zurück. Nach einer ungeduldigen Aufforderung kommen sie dann doch mit. An der Zombie-Falle wollen sie einige Untote sammeln um sie gegen die Gefängnis-Bewohner einzusetzen. Tyreese weigert sich, da die Überlebenden Frauen und Kinder haben. Es kommt abermals zum Streit zwischen Allen, der um jeden Preis in Woodbury bleiben will, und Tyreese. Schließlich schickt Caesar sie zurück nach Woodbury. Am nächsten Morgen fährt Shupert nochmals zu der Zombie-Falle. Als er zurück kommt, berichtet er, dass die Untoten verbrannt wurden und völlig unbrauchbar sind. Der Governor kommt von seiner Suche nach Andrea zurück. Er berichtet, dass er sie nicht finden konnte. Caesar erzählt von den Zombies und bekommt den Auftrag die Neuen zusammen zu rufen und danach weitere Untote zu organisieren. Der Strick des Jägers Zusammen mit den übrigen kampfbereiten Bewohnern warten sie auf Rick am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Plötzlich hören sie laute Musik. Caesar schickt zwei Männer in die Richtung aus der er den Lärm hört. Die anderen versetzt er in Bereitschaft. Überall kommen Zombies her. Die Gruppe beginnt auf die Untoten zu schießen. Caesar bemerkt, wie sie aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen werden und schickt Leute los um nachzuschauen. Merle schmeißt sich auf einen Zombie aus einem der Gebäude und erledigt diesen. Caesar und eine andere Wache treten auf ihn ein. Der Governor reißt ihn hinaus und erklärt, dass er sich selbst um den Mann kümmern wird. Stirb und töte Der Governor sammelt seine Armee. Er erinnert an die zahlreichen Toten, die sie auf Grund der ständigen Angriffe durch das Gefängnis erlitten haben. Die Bevölkerung ist bereit hinüber zu fahren und dem ein Ende zu setzen. Tyreese und Sasha möchten nicht mitkommen, da sie nicht gegen Menschen kämpfen wollen. Der Governor übergibt ihnen ein Gewehr und bedankt sich bei ihnen, dass sie auf die Schwachen und Kinder aufpassen. Dann fahren sie los. Caesar eröffnet mit einem Granatenwerfer das Feuer auf die Wachtürme. Er bombt zwei der vier Türme aus. Shumpert und die Bewohner erschießen die Zombies im Außenhof. Danach laufen alle die Steigung hinauf zum Innenhof. Dort schauen sie sich um, können aber auch hier keine Feinde finden. Sie dringen in den Zellenblock C ein. Doch auch hier finden sie die Angreifer nicht. Aus den Tunneln kommt ein Geräusch. Der Governor lässt die Gruppen teilen. Caesar sucht sich einige Leute heraus und geht durch den Zugang im Zellentrakt in die Tunnel. Dort gerät die Gruppe in eine Falle. Sie werden mit Blendgranaten attackiert und müssen gegen Zombies kämpfen. Voller Panik flüchten sie ins Freie und in die Autos. Caesar, Shumpert und der Governor wollen sie aufhalten, doch sie können nur hinter ihnen her laufen. Mit lautem gehupe fahren sie der Gruppe nach. Sie wollen den Konvoi zum Stehen bringen. Schließlich überholen sie alle Autos und stellen den Wagen quer. Sie steigen aus und werfen der Gruppe vor feige weg zu laufen. Vor allem Caesar ist sauer, dass sie einfach fliehen. Paul und Karen erklären, dass sie sich nicht abschlachten lassen wollen im Gefängnis. Sie überlassen es den Feinden gern. Der Governor hebt sein Maschinengewehr und schießt auf die Bewohner. Caesar ist erschrocken und weicht zurück. Am Ende überleben nur Allen, Caesar und Shumpert, die jeweils Partei für den Governor ergriffen haben. Als Allen dann seine Waffe voller Angst auf den Governor richtet, erschießt dieser ihn mit seiner Pistole. Danach geht er zu den Leichen und schießt ihnen in den Kopf. Nachdem seine Munition aufgebraucht ist, steigt er in sein Auto und gibt Caesar und Shumpert ein Zeichen mit einzusteigen. Shumpert setzt sich neben ihn, während Caesar auf die Ladefläche geht. Sie fahren davon.